Opération c6n6r6
by Skayt
Summary: Tout le monde se méfie déjà des chats, de nos jours... alors que les canards...


_Hello, hello,_

 _Un soir, je descendais du bus avec mes écouteurs vissés aux oreilles et arrive la chanson Je collectionne les canards (vivants) comment dire... je l'écoute assez souvent (la faute à une amie qui s'amusait à fredonner la chanson à longueur de journée à la fac) et... booon... voilà... il m'en faut peu pour déraper, hein :)_

 _Un groooos groooos merci à LiliEhlm pour sa correction **_

 _Bonne lecture !_

 ** _PS. Je réponds aux reviews anonymes sur papionini (.wordpress .com) dans divers - review anonyme (article spécial pour les OS)_**

* * *

Evidemment, Teen Wolf ( _et tout ce qui va avec... c'est-à-dire un paquet de trucs_ ) ne m'appartient pas

* * *

 **Opération c6n6r6**

Derek aimait sa petite vie calme, paisible et tranquille.

Du moins, Derek aimerait sa petite vie calme, paisible et tranquille s'il en avait eu une.

Ce n'était pas le cas.

Calme, paisible et tranquille semblaient fuir Derek comme s'il avait la peste.

Et que ce soit dit : ça non plus, il ne l'avait pas.

Les Argent avaient trouvé sympathique de tuer toute sa famille dans un grand feu de joie.

Pas terrible comme feu de joie.

Son oncle avait ensuite pété un boulon et tué sa sœur. La sœur de Derek. La nièce de son oncle. Faut suivre, un peu.

Il (toujours son oncle) avait mordu le meilleur ami idiot d'un hyperactif pas trop idiot mais addict aux idioties (ce qui, du point de vue de Derek, revenait exactement au même).

À partir de là... sa vie avait vraiment commencé à avoir des airs de série MTV.

Kanima, Banshee, morts-vivants pas morts (mais morts à un moment, faut pas déconner), chasseurs vengeurs et vengeurs-garous... ça avait été le gros n'importe quoi dans sa vie.

Sérieux quoi ! Des Kitsune, des Kitsune sombres, des jaguars-garous, des coyotes-garous... et après quoi ?

« Flash info : le Jackalope est réel ! Il était séquestré par Bigfoot qui voulait l'offrir en cadeau de mariage à Jörmungand. » Au point où on en était...

\- Et c'est pour ça, Derek, que tu ne devrais pas être aussi étonné à l'idée de trouver un couple de Colvert dans ton lit, sourit-on. Ils avaient besoin d'un peu d'intimité, les pauvres canetons.

\- Et tu leur a donné ma chambre ?

\- J'allais quand même pas leur donner la mienne. Tu crois que je saurais dormir tout en ayant conscience que des canards avaient passé la journée à se reproduire sur mon oreiller ? Tu saurais, toi ?

Non. Il ne saurait pas.

Et c'était bien le fait de savoir qu'il ne saurait pas qui dérangeait Derek.

Non mais sérieusement, quoi !

\- Au risque de poser une question stupide... puis-je savoir pourquoi on a un couple de canard à l'appart' ?

\- Tu pourrais savoir, oui. Mais tu ne sauras pas, non. Je préfère ne pas te gâcher la surprise, ce serait pas très sympa. Tu vas attendre, comme tout le monde.

Allez comprendre comment et pourquoi... mais Derek crut deviner ce que dissimulait son oncle.

\- Ils vont t'aider à créer ton armée pour conquérir le monde.

Que ce soit dit dans sa tête à à voix haute, cette phrase avait le mérite de paraître ridicule dans les deux cas.

\- Je pensais que tu voulais te servir des chats...

Dire que Stiles pensait être le seul capable de faire dire des trucs aussi hallucinants à l'Abominable Grognon des Neiges.

Ça, c'était sans prendre en compte le talent (heureusement) inégalé de Peter quand il s'agissait de mettre en rogne son cher neveu.

\- J'ai changé d'avis, soupira Peter, faussement désolé et balayant l'idée d'un revers de main. Tout le monde se méfie déjà des chats, de nos jours... alors que les canards...

Les épaules de Derek s'affaissèrent.

\- Et pourquoi tu les fais se reproduire ?

Non. Non. Derek préférait ne pas savoir.

Il ne voulait pas savoir.

Jamais.

Pourvu que Peter ne réponde pas et décide de lui garder la surprise, encore une fois.

Bon sang ! Pourquoi n'avait-il pas réfléchi avant de parler !

\- Les canards ne sont pas éternels, très cher. Et pour asseoir mon pouvoir sur du long terme, il me faudra non seulement un certain nombre de canards sous mon contrôle mais aussi plusieurs générations de canards. Le record de longévité d'un Colvert dépasse à peine vingt-neuf ans... et j'aime mieux te dire que c'était un ancêtre. Je pense que, passé sept ans, mes canards partiront en reproduction et passé dix ans... on les bouffe.

C'est qu'il y avait réfléchi, le bougre, en plus.

\- Je songe d'ailleurs à faire des groupes mixtes. Pas que des canards, tu vois. Deux canards pour un cheval, ça me semble bien. Enfin, ce serait proportionnel, hein. Ça peut être quatre canards et deux chevaux. Ça dépendrait la taille du terrain à surveiller. Deux canards et un cheval pour dix mètres carrés, t'en pense quoi ? C'est pas assez ?

Derek préférait ne pas répondre.

\- Pourquoi un cheval ?

Encore une fois, le plus jeune Hale croisait les doigts pour que son oncle ne réponde pas.

\- Pour rattraper les fuyards et les rebelles, voyons, se désola Peter qui ne comprenait pas comment son neveu pouvait avoir osé poser la question. Jamais mes canards ne sauraient les rattraper. Ils ont des pattes trop petites. Même si les Colverts sont de gros canards.

\- Tu vas pas embaucher des oies ou des cygnes dans ton plan... diabolique ?

Même Derek n'en revenait pas d'avoir posé la question.

\- Les oies seront pour ma protection personnelle. Et les cygnes pour l'image. Ça a de la gueule, un cygne. Comme ça, quand les Aliens verront mes cygnes, ils penseront « Mon dieu, nous devons rencontrer l'empereur-roi de la Terre, il pourra certainement nous donner des conseils ». Mais je leur en donnerai pas. Tu crois que les Aliens ont aussi la notion de Dieu, de croyance en une force spirituelle supérieure ou on est les seuls glands à...

Derek ne l'écoutait pas.

Ne l'écoutait plus.

Difficile de rester concentré lors d'un tel blablatage.

\- Et tu comptes faire quoi des humains que tu auras asservis ?

\- Bah les asservir c'est déjà pas mal, tu sais.

Peter n'avait pas tort.

Réduire toute une planète à l'état d'esclave, c'était pas une mince affaire.

C'était le projet de toute une vie !

\- Ma première décision sera de tuer tous les Argent. Sauf Christopher. Lui, il aura le droit de vivre à peu près libre. Cora, Stiles et toi aussi. Peut-être Isaac. Lydia, si elle ne me saoule pas et ne me contredit pas toujours... sinon elle finira dans la fosse aux canards. C'est comme la fosse aux lions mais avec des canards.

Derek fronça les sourcils.

Stiles était mis au même rang que Cora et lui, ce n'était pas rien, tout de même.

Ça l'interpellait.

\- Tu sais qu'un canard n'est pas cannibale, Peter ?

Peter, à défaut de les hausser, ses sourcils, les fronça.

\- J'ai pas parlé de canards cannibales. Je vais pas les faire se bouffer entre eux. J'en ai besoin. Après, s'ils se rebellent, je dis pas que j'organiserai pas quelques Hunger Games... au sens propre du terme.

Depuis la pièce d'à côté, quelqu'un gloussa.

Ce n'était pas normal.

Ils étaient supposés n'être que tous les deux (ce qui était déjà trop).

Pas tous les deux plus une troisième personne.

Et pourquoi diable Derek n'avait-il pas remarqué cet intrus plus tôt ?

\- Tu fais chier, Stiles ! S'agaça Peter, tapant du pied, réagissant comme un petit enfant. Je pouvais encore tenir au moins dix minutes avant qu'il me tue.

Stiles. Évidemment.

Qui ça pouvait être d'autre ?

Quel autre membre de la meute pourrait accepter de suivre Peter dans ses âneries mégalo ?

Personne.

La réponse avait au moins le mérite d'être claire et facile à retenir.

\- Bah excuse-moi... mais il vient quand même de penser que tu allais forcer des canards à se manger, donc bon, j'ai le droit de rire.

Derek soupira, soulagé.

\- Donc... y a... y a pas de canards ?

\- Ah bah si. Si. Y en a deux dans ton pieu.

* * *

Fin.

 _Avoir cette conversation avec des ami(e)s vaut le détour. Tous vous regardent l'air de dire "ça y est, on l'a perdu" et, éventuellement, on peut avoir un débat passionné sur ma meilleure manière de s'emparer de la planète. Canards ou élections avant de prendre le pouvoir, l'air de rien (et des insultes assez étranges peuvent naître)_

 _Les informations sur les Colverts sont celles que j'ai trouvé sur internet. Je n'ai pas spécifiquement étudié le canard Colvert, son espérance de vie moyenne et le record mais bon..._

 _J'en profite pour dire que, dorénavant, j'ai une page facebook (lien disponible sur mon profil - parce que, oui, les liens vers facebook marchent mais pas vers wordpress & co). Un calendrier prévisionnel des chapitres et one-shot s'y trouvera ; des extraits des prochains chapitres (ou des one-shot aussi) ; l'annonce de certaines fics et/ou OS avant. Des petits concours aussi, parfois. Fin bref ;)_

 _-_ ** _Je réponds aux reviews anonymes sur papionini (.wordpress .com) dans divers - review anonyme_**

 _A bientôt !_

 _Skayt_


End file.
